Impossible
by tomification
Summary: It's Meant to be Read.


Dearest Friend,

You don't know me, and I don't know you. That is not just a fact, but a staple of my effort to make you doubt. If I knew you, I could change my rhetoric to suit you. If I were to know you then I could exploit you loves, your fears and doubts, your hates and prejudices, your greatest prides and insecurities. But I don't know you, you may have found this letter anywhere, a train, a restaurant, a shop, perhaps just on the street floor. If I can make you feel doubt, even for the smallest instant, than it will be vastly more important than making my closest friend renounce all of their beliefs in favour of mine for an eternity. My arguments have to be universal; they have to have a real credence to them and not just knowledge of somepony's ticks. I imagine that whomever you are, you want to know what the point of any of this actually is. Well before I make any of that clear I want you to do a couple of things first.

What I'm going to say might seem weird, treasonous, and even perhaps blasphemous. There is nothing to guarantee that I even endorse, on any level, what you are about to hear. There is nothing to say that I am not some lie-spreading usurper. You will have to formulate your own opinion on that. Am I a traitor, a rebel, an anarchist, an intellectual? Am I just somepony that wants noticing, am I mad? You will never know anything of me for certain, because you don't know who I am.

This poses a slight problem doesn't it? Because if you think I'm mad, you might just disregard all of this as lunacy and leave it as that. If you think I'm a traitor you might alert somepony official and have me hunted down like a diamond-dog. If you think I am a rebel, you may be moved to rebel yourself. I will not try to manipulate your stance in this world. I won't intentionally manipulate your body or mind. All I want you to do is read this, and then maybe think… or not. If you go from this suddenly very hateful toward our current monarchy, does that indicate support to me? No, I wouldn't say so, you cannot support me because you don't know who or even what I support. You may be reading the intentionally misleading propaganda of a devotee of the Draconequus. But that doesn't matter does it? Because I can only assume that by reading this far that you have intention to read all of what I might say. Do I intrigue you? Are you simply humouring me? It matters not, the intention of this is to be read and if somepony is reading it then it has achieved its purpose.

The more astute of you may have realised that I haven't actually stated what the subject of this is. I have stated that I want to this letter to be read, but you don't even know what you're reading about right now. I'm going to rectify that, but before I say anything along those lines, I want you to keep something in mind.

Is anything impossible? When we say impossible, we're usually referring to something that is very unlikely. We so often confuse impossible with improbable. I may say that 'getting an A on my exam is impossible' to demonstrate that I probably won't be doing very well, but getting an A isn't impossible is it? This letter is based around many things that, when considered, are very improbable.

We are ruled by Alicorns, we have been ruled by Alicorns for millennia. Because we have been ruled by Alicorns for millennia it is the only life that anypony around today knows, well almost anypony. Time makes for comfort, the general consensus seems to be that since it's been happening for years it must be the right way to do things. If we were to remove the length of the Celestial sisters' reign, would it seem like such a perfect system anymore?

To **Right**, **We Kill** the **Past**

Alicorns are our rulers, this is not something to consider in that it needs no consideration; it is simply an observation. The thing to consider is that we have generally believed that Alicorns are the manifestation of all our greatest traits. They are, for all intents and purposes, the best of us. They have the power of a unicorn, the wings of a pegasi and the strength of an earth pony. It is hardly surprising that we covet them is it? You must admit that their appearance seems very tailored to gain our trust; they do indeed have all the best parts of all of us.

Or do they? They indeed have our physical traits because we can see them, but we don't know what goes on in their minds. It doesn't matter, and I'll be the first to admit it, that all of this is very unlikely. Because no matter how unpleasant it is to think, we know there's still a chance it could be true.

Such a simple thing to write, it should be as easy to say in theory. But we don't, we don't because the idea that the ones who keep our world turning, the ones who protect us and make us strong, the idea that they aren't all we think is impossible isn't it?

But we know that it's not really impossible don't we?

Despite all of the screaming and kicking that's going on in your mind right now, no matter how much you want to cast aside this blasphemy and cleanse yourself, you know I have a point don't you? You wouldn't be reading this far down if you didn't. As ponies, we are attracted slightly to the forbidden, didn't you take a peek at your Hearth's Warming Eve gifts before the day? No matter how exciting, no matter how much it rocks us to our core, we still stare, we still ogle the frightening. It's hard wired into us.

**Gawk** in **Spite** of **Thrill**

With Celestia's constant mask of impenetrable calm, it is indeed hard to tell what she is thinking. We assume said thoughts are pure, good and kind, and yet it's not impossible that they're not is it?

Records of our history come in book form, but can we really trust what we read in books? Somepony has to regulate those books and every book goes through rigorous editing procedures. But here's where things get exciting. What if the editors don't know the truth? What if the editors are intentionally misleading? 'Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?' is a phrase that is very apt in this sense. Who indeed does watch the watchmen? Granted it is very unlikely that all editors of educational tools are trying to deceive us, but then again you probably know that's not who I'm referring to don't you? We believe a lie, because the books tell us a lie, because the authors write lies that the editors believe in. Everything has a beginning, even alicorns, that lie must have come from somewhere. Here's where we reach a crossroads, because all of that is very unlikely, stupendously unlikely, and yet not impossible. I, since this is in the form of written word, have just discredited my own writing, however not strictly unintentionally

If I were to say such a thing in public what would happen. Would my head by lopped from my shoulders, would people heckle me, would I be taken away and locked up in an asylum? Ask anypony why Celestia and Luna rule us and the answer will be thus.

"Because they are God's!", "Because they are the Princesses!", "Because they are royalty!"

Circular belief dear friend, subtract the thin veils and these answers are all the same. They rule because they rule because they rule. It is a hard-wired fact of the way we live, almost beautifully sculpted and perfected. This is not up for consideration, it is truth. However if the Alicorns really are the best of us then it stands for reason they rule.

Let's combine those two shall we, what if Alicorns aren't all they seem? Despite its improbability there is a possibility that that is true. If that is indeed truth; that circular belief takes a less logical and more sinister role doesn't it? What's hiding in the backdrop, why do the Alicorns rule us if they are indeed less than we believe? And if they are less than we believe then why do we think them God's?

Ponies think that there are no secrets, if the Alicorns weren't the best of us, they'd tell us right? The situation is the complete opposite of 'One cannot exist without the other', the situation is that one fact cannot co-exist with the other. If they're Gods who hide nothing then they rule by divine right. If they're tricksters who lie then they rule through deception. The one recurring theme is that the Alicorns always rule us.

You do not know if anything I'm saying is true do you? Because the only possible evidence you have is this piece of writing and there is nothing to stop me making this up. In fact, I could be in the employ of the crown. I could be writing this to test your loyalty…what if this came from the pen of one of princesses.

That scared you didn't it? That though scared you more than anything I've said, do you know why it scared you? The princesses are two lovely public figures who only have our best interests in mind …so surely the fear of going against them stems from a moral reason. They have always supported me, and so it would be wrong for me to do any less with them? Let's consider the improbable scenario that your fear stems from something else.

Three famous examples can be drawn of those who did not adhere to Celestia's rule. Firstly, Discord, the original ruler of this land. The Alicorns tell us that he ruled in chaos, which is undoubted, but they also said everything was miserable aside from him. Do we really know that though? We are going by books and the word of the alicorns. We know that it is not impossible for these sources to be erroneous, or intentionally misleading.

We see the recent changeling invasion, it is very odd that the changelings should have to resort to such violent and intricate invasion is it not? We ponies are known to be almost universally accepting and loving of all, so why would the changelings not try to live along with us? They need love to function, and we ponies are almost benevolent in our affections. It seems fairly obvious we would love them for being good wholesome creatures, if they could plan such a clever conquest, could they not arrive at this simple thought?

Therefore we can assume that the Changelings are either naturally evil or that the alicorns are just very averse to them. Whereas one is much more desirable than the other, neither is more likely than the other when you think about it. Can you name anything that is born evil, and I don't mean just unpleasant, I mean evil. Timber wolves may try to kill ponies, but they do so not out of malice, they do so simply because they eat meat and they need to survive. Dragons don't slumber on our borders to cause problems, they may be naturally selfish and greedy but they don't act simply to hurt others.

What about the other though, do the alicorns simply dislike changelings? You think the only reason Celestia was so hostile was because the Changelings invaded, but if you remember, Celestia directly challenged the Changeling Queen. Have you ever seen Celestia attack anyone, or ever act violent for that matter? Have you ever even witnessed the slightest slip in the princess of the Sun's composure? Every threat up until now has been dealt with non-violently, even when Discord returned. He did a lot more damage than the Changelings and he was met with imprisonment. When nightmare moon returned, she was brought back to good and pardoned.

But not the changelings, so why would Celestia immediately attack and not try to negotiate as she is so prone to do? She could have caused a war, she could have started a interspecies conflict. It doesn't seem like the actions of a caring monarch when one considers the potential consequences of her actions. A massive brawl encompassing all of Equestria is unlikely to make anypony happy.

**War Likest Plight**

To explain the princess' violence allow me to draw on the animals of the Everfree as an explanation. Naturalists have observed, whether it is male or female, there is an alpha in the pack. Eventually a challenger comes along, and the challenge doesn't have to be one of physical strength. A good alpha is best at what that particular animals specialises in, the alpha timber wolf can hunt the best, the alpha dragon can amass the greatest riches. Opposites may attract, but similar creatures repel and compete. So why indeed are the alicorns so averse to changelings? It's simple, because the Changelings and Alicorns are alike, and therefore clash. And what are the Changelings by their very nature? Tricksters.

Finally, there is the case of Celestia's own sister, Luna. She did not lower the moon and therefore was sent to it for a thousand years. You may think I am going to talk about how this shows the Alicorns have a capacity for evil, but no. The recurring theme in this letter is stupendous improbability, and so let's go with an improbable scenario.

What if Luna welcomed it? We know that Alicorns are immortal, or at least have incredible longevity, Luna seems to have not aged in the slightest. Would one thousand years even register with an Alicorn? If Luna and Celestia were to orchestrate the event, it would serve two purposes. Firstly, it would discourage rebellion, because who wants to be sent to the moon? But Celestia is much cleverer than that. For the past thousand years she swore blind that it was all a legend, there was no sister or Mare in the Moon or elements of harmony.

It was a legend that came true, and in doing so, Luna and Celestia gave slight credence to every legend ever voiced. If the biggest pony-story in history could turn out to be solid fact, what else could? That story you heard in school about Celestia being able to read your mind, it doesn't seem quite so ridiculous now does it? That gossip you heard in the salon about the alicorns being able to see into your dreams, if the Mare in the Moon is true, then what else?

But out dearest monarchs, for once, didn't think of everything. They gave credence to every unbelievable legend, every farfetched rumour, every half-baked piece of gossip, and let's say; every seemingly insane anonymous letter.

If you already haven't, chances are you're going to sling this letter away; you're going to shove it in the nearest waste paper bin and try to forget it. Because at the end of the day this must be the ramblings of a madpony. Who on Equestria would give this a second thought, let alone endorse it? I don't particularly care what you do now, because this is a letter and as such it is meant to be read. If you've read this, then I know you will think about its content. It's only natural and it truthfully doesn't matter whether you consider anything I say to have any weight. Because you now know, and have always known, that the possibility the Alicorns aren't all they seem is completely improbable.

But not impossible.


End file.
